


Viaticum

by fandom Priest 2020 (fandomPriest2020)



Series: Teксты G-Т fandom Priest 2020 [6]
Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Angst, Background Character Death, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fandom Priest 2020, Gen, Introspection, Temporary Character Death, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomPriest2020/pseuds/fandom%20Priest%202020
Summary: Иногда священники поддаются искушению. Иногда священники теряют благодать.
Series: Teксты G-Т fandom Priest 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882129
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Viaticum

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Viaticum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749673) by [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat). 



> Viactium - католическая молитва, которую читают при причастии умирающего.

_Господи, помилуй._

Они сражаются. Они всегда сражались. Их тела были клинками, отточенными и заострёнными Церковью до бритвенных лезвий. Они получают приказы от Совета Монсеньоров, получившего их от Епископа, который услышал их прямиком от Архиепископа, преклонившего колени для получения благословления Божьего от Кардиналов, распределяющего указания от Святого Престола. 

Рим пал века назад, но люди Господа остались под защитой. Преемственность всегда была понятна. Спустя пятьсот и более поколений с тех пор, как святой Пётр был распят, отражая образ Иисуса Христа, Папа защищает народ Его от кары язычества. Были те, кто не преклонил колен перед истиной Господней веры. Они были смыты потоком дьявольских орд.

_Христе, помилуй._

Он знает, что этот улей вампиров, Сола Мира — могила. Он знает, что это его могила.

Битва не имеет конца. Их души устали. Им говорят, что погибших в сражении Господь поприветствует вместе с Отцом, и они будут вечно жить с Ним в благодати. 

Им говорят. Его личная вера была утеряна много лет назад, погребена под тяжестью бесчисленных смертей. Он следует указам Церкви, указам Господа, поскольку он не знает другой жизни.

Он провёл бесчисленные дни и ночи в темноте, его зрение падало с каждой каплей крови, отнятой у него существами. Отродья дьявола пьют кровь людей. Пародия на Кровь Христову. Искажение.

Но не убийство.

Он исчезает, его тело пало, но печать смертного греха всё ещё остаётся на его душе. Убийство тех, кто отдал себя вампирам, всё ещё нарушает Заповеди. 

_Господи, помилуй._

Он ничего не просил. Он терпел. Он ждал смерти. Ради мира, который ему предоставят, как предоставили братьям и сёстрам. 

Он не помышляет о самоубийстве. Даже такой как он, с вопросами и сомнениями, не может. Его вера в Церковь утеряна, но он следует велению Господа.

_И не введи нас в искушение._

Ему нравится думать, что он провёл в темноте сорок дней и сорок ночей. Он знает, что это было его время в пустыне. На скале он столкнулся с Сатаной лицом к лицу.

Королева улья Сола Мира пришла к нему. Её огромные чёрные крылья захлопали в темноте. Она ползла по его телу, когда свет потускнел, и её кровь капала ему в рот.

Она выбрала его. Он пошёл в её объятья, слился с ней воедино. Он был окружён вампирами, доведёнными до грани смерти и безумия.

В своём падении он переродился из священника, несущего Божью благодать, в нелюдя, несущего смерть. Он стал быстрее. Он стал сильнее. Её кровь прокляла его, принося дары, которые Бог никогда не даст простому священнику.

Он блуждал во тьме как вампир, но без страха оставался на свету как человек.

_Но избавь нас от лукавого._

Он ждал этого дня годами. Он планировал, направляя фамилиаров и вампиров. Он смотрел, как Шеннон растёт и хорошеет. Как Оуэна разъедает ревность. Как Люси расцветает на свету.

Его братья и сёстры являлись частью плана, особенно один. Брат, который оставил его. Который позволил затянуть его во тьму.

Смерть Шэннон вызывала у него сожаление. Смерть Оуэна — радость.

Однако, Люси. Дитя его брата станет его невестой. Они принесут тьму в города и ульи и распространят её по всей Земле, пока этот жалкий ком грязи не станет принадлежать детям Сатаны.

_Прими, брат, сие есть тело Господа нашего, Иисуса Христа, да оградит оно тебя от нечистого духа и дарует жизнь вечную._

Господь покинул города. Если бы что-то божественное и осталось, оно бы уже выбилось из людей к этому моменту. Публичное богослужение. Исповедальни с утешительной пищей для масс. Покаяние, выплюнутое из записей монсеньоров.

Пастыри, хорошие мужчины и женщины, распущены, поставлены убирать дерьмо и вычищать с улиц грязь. В них не осталось духа борьбы, Церковь об этом позаботилась. 

Он может изменить это. Его братья и сёстры вновь обретут цель.

Они будут сражаться в славной войне, и, в конечном итоге, Пастыри проследуют по его проклятому пути или умрут за церковь, которую выбрали защищать.

_Аминь._


End file.
